


Action figure theatre: The Enterprise crew raises money for "Star Trek Continues"

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To continue their five year mission, the crew of the Enterprise needs to collect money. They have some funny ideas how to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: The Enterprise crew raises money for "Star Trek Continues"

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/STC01.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/STC02.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/STC03.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/STC04.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/STC05.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/STC03-1%20600%20x%20487.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/STC06.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The link for the Indiegogo page: https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/star-trek-continues#/
> 
> And if you don't know "Star Trek Continues", watch the episodes here - believe me, they are simply awesome: http://www.startrekcontinues.com/episodes.html


End file.
